Her Old Ways
"Her Old Ways" is the thirteenth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the thirteenth episode of the series. It was immediately followed by "Little Mermaid". Synopsis The Evil Queen and Maleficent travel through the book in hot pursuit of Cruella, Hook, King Adam, and Red. However, there trip is interrupted by Tinker Bell, who intends to get revenge on the Queen for the past. Meanwhile, Belle and Briar Rose continue their travels and use magic to learn of the Evil Queen's past. In flashbacks, Tinker Bell saves the Evil Queen from certain death at Briar Rose's hands. Recap Act 1: Briar Rose captures the Evil Queen during her gala. Briar takes the Queen to her dungeons and locks her up there. Just then, a green fairy flutters in -- Tinker Bell. The Evil Queen asks Tinker Bell who she is. Tinker Bell introduces her. Just then, Tinker Bell hides and a guard tells her it's time for the Evil Queen to die. Tinker Bell asks the Evil Queen why Briar hates her. The Evil Queen tells her it's because she is the mortal enemy of Briar's daughter Aurora. Act 2: In the French Village, Gaston announces his intentions to burn the book. The villagers cheer. Maurice objects. Gaston has Maurice taken away. Maurice tells Gaston that he thought that they were allies and loved Belle. Gaston says he has had a change of heart. Act 3: The Evil Queen and Maleficent travel through the forests of the book and come across a dark, wingless figure, Tinker Bell. Both the Evil Queen and Maleficent gasp. Tinker Bell asks them whose heart she should rip out first. The Evil Queen threatens Tinker Bell with fire. Using pixie dust, Tinker Bell snuffs the magic out of the Queen's hand and uses more pixie dust to knock them both out. Tinker Bell smiles. Act 4: Tinker Bell watches as Briar Rose has the Evil Queen placed under the guillotine. However, Tinker Bell casts a spell using her magic to make everyone but the Queen fall asleep. Tinker Bell leaves, not waiting for the Evil Queen. She excitedly tells Maleficent about what she did in Pixie Hollow. Maleficent tells Tinker Bell that she shouldn't have helped the Evil Queen and takes away her magic and wings. Vindictively, Tinker Bell steals pixie dust and leaves. Act 5: Briar Rose and Belle watch that scene unfold. Belle asks Briar why she had the Evil Queen killed. Briar says it was to keep everyone safe. Belle and Briar come face to face with Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell tells them that she is interested in forming an alliance. Briar and Belle accept, and Tinker Bell joins them. Act 6: Cruella, Hook, Adam, and Red run through the forest and reach Tinker Bell's cottage. They find a bowl of water which can be used to make communication mist. Red urges Cruella to use it. Cruella waves her hand and sees Briar Rose. However, in a flash to the future, they hear evil cackling. Cast Starring *Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil *Mary White as Maleficent *Anna Fox as Evil Queen *Etta Schmidt as Belle *John Euing as King Adam *James Jones as Captain Hook Guest Starring *Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood *Jim Rutenbau as Gaston *Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell *Shelby Ross as Briar Rose *Chandler Morris as Maurice